


【L月/授翻】The Beginning开始

by TINOJM17



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: “月冒了一肚子火。他回到家时，已经比原计划晚了许多，不知怎么搞的，他也不清楚自己为什么要待到这么晚。最后，他还是设法没有开口唱歌。但主要原因是他花了几个小时在与龙崎争辩基拉的事。这个令人恼火的……他怎么敢——”在Lind L Tailor事件不久后，月决定和朋友去唱卡拉OK以维持自己平日的形象。不过，他真的玩得不是很开心……他在走廊上无意间遇到的那个令人恼火的陌生人，显然也没有让这个夜晚变得更美好。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 6





	【L月/授翻】The Beginning开始

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuneyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuneyn/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662550) by [Yuneyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuneyn/pseuds/Yuneyn). 



> 作者Note:  
> 祝Ika生日快乐！欢迎加入三十岁的行列！！我希望你能喜欢这个（不是那么小的）礼物！  
> 现在进入我平时的闲谈时间——点进来的朋友你们好哇！这是我前一段时间在Ika的鼓励下写的故事，因为她的生日快到了，所以我想这一天是发表的绝佳时机！最初的想法是，月和他的朋友一起去唱K,觉得很无聊，然后听到了另一个房间有人在唱歌——当然就是L——他们就是这样相识的。总之，是因为我在日本的时候住在卡拉OK里，所以就写了这个故事。  
> 我决定遵循原来的时间线，因为它能让情节更复杂一些，我真是讨厌哈哈哈。基本上就是Lind L Tailor事件之后，月展现了自己能够操控死亡的能力——但是是在联邦调查局开始跟踪月之前（在这篇故事里不会有这一幕）。他们的性格可能和原作有一些出入，不然就不会有这个故事了，但是希望他们不会太OOC！  
> 总而言之，希望你们喜欢这个故事！！

_为什么我又答应要来呢？_ 月疲倦地瞥了一眼他正在唱歌的朋友们。至少他们忽略了月没有参与其中的事实……尽管如此，在过去的一个小时里，他们还是选了很多越来越糟的歌，而且唱得也越来越糟。月漫不经心地想，一旦法律允许他们喝酒了，那这场面该多么一发不可收拾。希望那时候应该不会有人再对他行监坐守了，他也不用再维持这种假象了。  
他仍旧心不在焉地盯着屏幕，往座位上一瘫，叹了口气。如果没什么别的事情，和他的朋友们一起度过一个愉快的夜晚的确有助于维持他“普通学生”的形象。在基拉最后的几句嘲弄后，月希望L能开始对NPA起疑。所以当月不可避免地出现在嫌疑人名单里时，他最好能以自己这个年龄段最“正常”的方式行事。他也许能得到完美的成绩，但一直学习似乎过于完美了。即便是天才也需要偶尔放松一下……至少在之前把他拉去唱卡拉OK的时候，山本是这么跟他说的。  
其实，月只想回家写点东西来着。无所事事让他觉得坐立不安，刺耳的偶像歌曲让他犯头疼。他得休息一会儿。月找了个借口，走出包间，深吸了一口气，随手关上了门。这里也不一定是那么吵，走廊的音乐声很响，月似乎还能听见附近包间里传来的低沉的节拍和歌声……但他还是得到了片刻解脱，因为他终于是单独一人了。  
月决定洗把脸，就朝卫生间走去。他路过几个包间时，听到其中一个传来熟悉的鼓点。他不假思索地走近了，直到能从门后清楚地看见歌词。

  
_Just tell me why baby they might call me crazy_  
_For saying I'll fight until there is no more_

  
月靠在墙上，轻笑起来。至少这里还有人对音乐有些鉴赏能力……也许他的朋友们也能放些这样的歌，这样月就能更喜欢出来玩了。该死，这样他甚至可能会被劝着一起唱歌的。强调一下，“可能”。

  
_Blinded I can't see the end_  
_So where do I begin_

  
顺带一提，自从那道死亡笔记之后，月就经常听这首歌。继续前进，在一个摇摇欲坠的世界里重新开始……这就是这首歌的意义所在，也是月作为基拉想要做的事。不知怎的，尽管现在有些听不清，但这首歌还是让他感觉精神了些，他更靠近了些，想要听清楚些。

  
_Look how far we've made it_  
_The pain I can't escape it_

  
就在这时，一群女高中生从另一个房间走了出来，月立刻站得笔直，然后朝着卫生间走去。在卡拉OK偷听别人唱歌是很不礼貌的行为，但愿她们光顾着聊天没有注意到自己站在那里。  
扑在脸上的凉水让他感觉舒服极了，但月没有多少时间享受这一刻。他开始责怪自己把时间浪费在这么随便的事情上，比如偷听一个陌生人唱歌。他十分不情愿走回自己的包间，漫不经心地希望今晚琉克能在身边。看朋友们和死神共舞一定很有趣——但今天，琉克想在东京转一转。  
月低头皱着眉看了看表，盘算着他还要待多久。他几乎没注意到右边的门是开着的，也没办法为了避免撞上正好走出来的人而立刻跳到一边去。  
“对不起。”月微微低下头，机械地说道。另一个人没有吭声，他抬起头，有点生气。你走路也不能不看路吧。他严肃地想。  
然而，那个男人面无表情地回望着他，他立刻吃了一惊。不——不是毫无表情。的确，这个人的脸上没有流露出一丝感情，但他硕大的黑眼睛却深邃而锐利，似乎洞穿了月。  
突然感到非常不安，月退后了一步，避开了他的目光。视线落在开着的房间门牌号上，月不假思索地脱口而出：“哦，你就是刚刚唱ONE OK ROCK的人啊。”说完后他惊讶地眨了眨眼，没想到自己会说出来。我在搞什么啊？振作一点，月！他又瞥了一眼那人，注意到他闪过一丝疑惑的表情。同时他也立刻注意到那人其实不是日本人，并希望能因此找个台阶下。  
“Ah——I’m sorry I almost bumped into you. Have a good night.（对不起，我差点撞到你。祝你今晚愉快）”月说着又鞠了一躬。  
他还没来得及走开，那个陌生人就用流利的日语回答了他。“我还不知道在这里偷听是可以被社会接受的。”  
月闭上了眼，努力不发出抱怨声。因为显然他的这一晚越变越糟了。老实说，他不是特别在乎被某个陌生人抓个现行，但他与生俱来、根深蒂固的社会规则仍让他尴尬不已。他开始对自己今晚表现得像个白痴而气恼，开始怀疑这是否是这个极度无聊的夜晚带来的副作用。  
_我只想赶紧回家，回去做点真正有意义的事。_  
最后，他只得叹了口气。“对不起，我的朋友们整晚都在鬼哭狼嚎，所以在我经过的时候，能偷偷听到自己喜欢的歌真的很棒。我不是故意让你难堪的。”  
“我并不觉得难堪。”那人简单地答道，他语气里流露出的情感和他的面部表情一样少。但月确定在他那犀利的目光中，看到了一丝玩世不恭的意味。这个男人身上有种奇怪的特质——他的所有行为举止都让人觉得他对任何事都漠不关心，但紧接着他的眼里就会闪出强烈的光，让人既觉得不舒服又忍不住好奇。  
“好吧，那么——”月开口。  
“回去听你的朋友鬼哭狼嚎？”  
月发出嘲弄的哼声。“是啊……反正我也马上就要走了。”  
男人歪着头。“或者你可以和我一起。”  
_什么？_  
“实际上，”那人继续道。“这很公平。你听过我唱歌，所以现在我要听你唱。”  
“等等——我不—” _我不唱歌，我也不喜欢和陌生人一起找乐子。_  
这个男人显然完全无视了月的话。“你回去拿东西，然后到房间里等我。如果你不介意的话，我打算去买点冰淇淋。”  
那人无精打采地走开了，月眨了眨眼，他压根没等月回答——反正好像也没什么关系。刚刚什么情况？月摇了摇头，算了，没关系。不管那家伙在想什么，月都没有义务同意。所以，是的，他要回去拿东西，然后回家。  
至少他是这么计划的。  
_所以，为什么我还是来了？_  
不管月怎么想，也无法解释为什么自己的脚会带着他来到这个陌生人的包间。是好奇吗？还是无聊呢？见鬼，他家里明明有对付无聊的完美工具，到底为什么啊？  
男人一边往嘴里塞冰淇淋，一边十分满足的样子，丝毫没有在意身边的月。这真是让人越来越火大。  
“那个，我叫夜神月。”月有点尖刻地说道。他不想唱歌，但如果他俩连话都不说一句，那还不如回家去呢。  
那人抬起头，嘴角噙着笑。“你可以叫我龙崎。”  
月轻哼了一声。“就叫龙崎啊？”  
龙崎的目光转向天花板。“嗯，现在告诉别人自己的全名并不是明智之举，你说呢？”  
_什么？这家伙是什么人？_ 月没有明显地表现出自己的紧张。是陷阱吗？但即使L开始怀疑跟NPA有关的人，月也不可能在嫌疑人之列。当然，如果L真的如他所言的那么厉害，他也不会随便找个怪人来和他直接交涉了。冷静一点，这甚至可能和基拉没什么关系。  
月在座位上微微挪动了一下。“你在说什么呀？”他尽量让自己的声音保持冷淡。  
龙崎把目光转向月，脸上的表情难以捉摸。“嗯，你听说过基拉，对吧？”  
月的目光尖锐起来。“当然，谁没听过呢？那又如何？”  
龙崎的脸上浮现出一丝宽容的笑。“你似乎很紧张，虽然我不知道为什么。”月张大了嘴，但他还未来得及说话，龙崎又开口道。“总之，要知道，我是一个研究犯罪学的学生。我对基拉的案子很感兴趣。”  
月稍稍放松了一下。 _尽管如此……_ “那你的名字？”  
L的笑容放大了。“互联网是个神奇的东西。在所有支持基拉的网站上，都能轻易地找到被害者名单——甚至有那些没有被媒体报道过的人。现在众说纷坛，虽然有一些听起来很荒谬，但也有一定的道理。所以，根据已知信息和我自己的推断，基拉至少需要知道一个人的名字才能杀死他们。”  
技术上来说，如果一个人有足够的情报，他提出这样一个“假说”并非完全没有现实意义。该死，月肯定自己如果不是基拉，他也会为了迎接挑战而努力弄清这些事的。因为没有任何证据直接指向他，所以这些假说都是不具有攻击力的……然而，他不禁感到好奇。“就算这是真的，基拉也只会杀死罪犯。那么，你为什么还要调查？”  
如果没看错，龙崎的目光变得锐利起来。“你说只有罪犯？我想你没听过Lind L Tailor事件吧，即便如此，那也只是一个人在评判他人，并让他看起来好像是某种正义。那么，我问你……一个人真的有资格去评判他人吗？是什么让一个人在他眼里值得被杀死？那么，到最后……真的有人是真正安全的吗？”  
月冒了一肚子火。他回到家时，已经比原计划晚了许多，不知怎么搞的，他也不清楚自己为什么要待到这么晚。最后，他还是设法没有开口唱歌。但主要原因是他花了几个小时在与龙崎争辩基拉的事。 _这个令人恼火的……他怎么敢——_  
那个家伙怎么敢暗示基拉的判决不公正？他难道杀了不该杀的人吗？  
月扑通一声倒在床上，把脸埋在枕头里，压住了一声抱怨。最糟糕的是，如果他对自己足够诚实的话，在内心深处他觉得这件事是种乐趣。月知道他不可能表现得像一个狂热的基拉支持者，所以他在争辩时保持着冷静和温和，尽管龙崎一直持反对意见。不知为何……这竟是最有趣的部分。因为虽然难以置信地令人恼火，但龙崎的观点都是非常机敏和经过深思熟虑的-而且，正如月不愿承认的那般，如果他不是基拉的话，可以设想他自己也会提出这样的观点。  
月又嘟囔了一声，翻了个身，闭上了眼睛。琉克在房间里转来转去，暗自发笑。在他和龙崎离开卡拉OK不久后，死神就回来了。显然，发生了有趣的事情，因为他一直咯咯地笑个不停。  
“你能不能安静点？”月压低声音。  
“在考虑下周要和你的新朋友聊什么，对吧？”  
“……闭嘴！”月皱着眉头从床上坐起来，气呼呼的。龙崎说下周在同一个地点、同一个时间再次见面，而月却蠢地同意了。技术上来说，他很可能不会去。他们甚至没有交换电话号码，他甚至也不知道那个人的全名。又或是真名，事实上……他完全没有日本人的特征——但是话说回来，这也不意味着龙崎就是个假名。还有，基拉的事……难道这就是琉克发笑的原因吗？  
无论如何，这都没什么关系。不管龙崎说的是否是真话，他都是个难以置信的讨厌鬼，而月也不明白为什么自己要再和他见面。他甩甩头，试图摆脱这件事带来的挥之不去的恼怒，然后站起身，迫切地想写点什么，以此来忘掉这一切。  
接下来的一周，月再次见了龙崎。又过了一周。然后一次又一次。他多次对自己说，没必要去，龙崎既让人难以忍受又傲慢无礼，他们对彼此并非是真的了解，所以他没这个义务。然而，每次月还是会走进那个卡拉OK厅，他们总是能聊上好几个小时。他的确不必去……但是——他绝不会承认这一点——他很想去。  
发生了很多事。首先这是个挑战。龙崎总是先听取他的观点；月确信他有时甚至听到这男人哼着赞歌，但不知为何，他总是固执己见。但坦白来说，这很好——如果那家伙很容易动摇的话，月就不会去找他了。这带来了很多令人兴奋的辩论和有趣的对话。尽管如此，月最终还是想赢过他。  
有时候，他也能从龙崎的观点里看到自己的影子。这让月怀疑自己要是没有捡到死亡笔记，是否还会支持基拉。如果他能让龙崎在某在程度上承认基拉的审判是公正的，或者至少在某种程度上同意基拉的做法，那就足以让月脑子里那仍然感到疑惑的一小部分安静下来。  
有一天晚上，他回到家，倒在床上开始自嘲。在遇见龙崎之前，他从未考虑过自己作为基拉的行为，而且技术上来说，他知道自己做的是对的。尽管如此，还是有一种恼火的感觉——尽管只是一点点——还是惹人心烦，而且月希望这种感觉能够消失，无论他要花多长时间去说服龙崎。  
此外，他似乎没什么更有趣的事能做……这段时间以来，对于基拉的调查好像没什么进展。说实话，月对L有些失望。起初，他以为自己的父亲没有给增加案件记录是因为他们发现电脑被黑了。他开始变得小心翼翼，承诺琉克要是能查出自己是否被跟踪或者屋子里有任何的监控设备，就能得到一个青苹果，但是死神什么都没发现。这个案件似乎真的陷入了僵局，当月开始这么怀疑的时候，他开始觉得无聊了。他原以为会遇到真正的挑战，但这真令人沮丧。所以，至少他还有卡拉OK之夜。  
当然，即使每周见面持续了两个多月，龙崎仍然没有表现出任何认可月的迹象……但是依旧很有趣。实际上，他们在很多事上意见一致。一般来说，他们甚至不怎么讨论基拉。令月松了一口气的是，他们也没有唱歌。龙崎会直接提出一个他本该在课堂上学习的案例，然后两人一起探讨，通常会用差不多的时间得出相同的结论。这很刺激——肯定比月在学校里刺激得多，他很喜欢这样。基拉的话题会随后出现，那时龙崎便会大声质问在基拉的眼里，这个罪犯该接受怎样的制裁。那时候，事情会进入白热化阶段……但并不会减少刺激感。  
事实上，每次和龙崎争吵起来之后，月总是心潮澎湃地回到家里。他曾经试图通过写东西让自己平静下来，但他最终接受了这个事实：如果不先处理好这种贯穿全身的紧张情绪，就无法集中注意力。他从未想过太多——在某种程度上，这是习惯使然；新的挑战总会让他这样。这不是因为某个人，只是刺激感，兴奋感，和释放紧张感的需要罢了。一旦做完了这些，他总能想得更清楚——事实上，这种情况下他写名字的效率更高。  
今晚也不例外，刚进卧室他就把琉克打发走了——死神总是取笑他，但月压根不在乎这些。月在感情中迷失了自己，需要解决龙崎那晚说的复杂案件带来的兴奋感，荷尔蒙在他的血液里流动，龙崎眼神亮起来的瞬间两人同时找出了犯人；当冰淇淋从勺子上滑下的时候龙崎舔手指的模样——  
等等。  
_什么鬼？_  
月一下睁开眼睛，僵了一秒后突然坐了起来，像被灼伤一般迅速地把手从裤裆里伸了出来。  
_什么情况？_  
每当月这样做的时候，他脑子里从来没有想过任何人。他看色情书刊纯属是出于好奇，而且他很快就注意到，第一点：女人对他来说没有任何吸引力；第二点：男人对他来说更有吸引力，但一张照片或一段视频并不能告诉你这个人在想什么，而蠢货一定会让他倒尽胃口。不幸的是，按照他的经验，大多数人都很蠢。所以他放弃了与人交往。  
直到……现在，显然。对着龙崎！那家伙甚至长得都不好看。他古怪、粗鲁、傲慢、令人恼火、聪明——绝顶的聪明、有趣、一点儿也不无聊，从某方面来说，还算个不错的人，而且他抚摸自己的嘴唇、舔食物的方式真让人分神……  
_呃，不对，别想了！_  
月又躺在了床上，扯着自己的头发，想弄明白这算怎么一回事。他试图集中注意力，想弄清这是他第一次想到龙崎，还是以前想到了但是没注意……但他的大脑并不配合，他越想龙崎，他就越兴奋—— _这根本毫无帮助。_  
他沮丧地叹了口气，他知道在这种程度的兴奋之下，他没法好好思考，但他真的不想等它自动消失。他努力不去想龙崎的事，只把注意力集中在身体的感觉、手撸动的节奏和高涨的快感中……也许一切都会好起来的；这只是一个偶然罢了；这说明不了什么。  
当月高潮的时候，他咬住了自己的手。他的双眼紧闭，但龙崎的模样在脑子里清晰地闪现了，深邃的黑色眼眸定定地直视着他的灵魂。  
_我完蛋了。_  
“上高中真的是在浪费你的大脑。”龙崎在他们第二次见面时漫不经心地说道。“你的推理能力比我认识的大多数人强得多。”  
“哦，这就是你让我做你的作业的原因吗？”月笑了，他尽量避免长时间地直视龙崎。自那件事之后，月一直没法把这人从自己的脑海里抹去。他不情愿地接受了自己被龙崎吸引着的事实，随后就决定要把这件事深埋在心里，按兵不动。首先，这种感情几乎不可能是交互的；而且，最重要的是，月没有时间浪费在他和两人的关系上。尽管L似乎没有因为什么事来找过他，而且月作为基拉还有很多事要做。和龙崎的见面只会分散注意力罢了。  
“很少。”龙崎耸了耸肩，对月微微一笑——月在心里咒骂着，他感觉自己脸红了。至少房间很昏暗，所以不会被发现。“我只是不想让你觉得无聊。”  
_啊，真讽刺。_ 严格来说，在发现死亡笔记之前，月真的很无聊——甚至到了无聊透顶的程度。当他第一次见到龙崎的时候就没那么强烈的感觉了，但是……当基拉的调查陷入瓶颈的时候，龙崎以某些方式让月不再无聊了。  
“嗯，无论如何，我都快毕业了。希望大学生活能有些挑战性。”月轻声叹了口气。龙崎只是哼了一声，用勺子挖着碗里最后一点冰淇淋。看着勺子被含入龙崎的唇中，月有些呆住了，他不假思索地开口道，“实际上，上周是我的生日。”这是事实，但月从未想要提起这事，他在心里暗暗责怪自己的疏忽。  
龙崎抬起头，脸上露出了时而会有的那种迷茫的神情。这种表情让月好奇什么事能让他吃惊，因为他无所不知。“我什么都没给你买。”他实事求是地说道。  
“哦，你并不知道。”月轻声笑了。  
龙崎侧着头，好像在思考这件事。“我们吃点蛋糕吧。”他最终拿起菜单说。  
“没关系——真的，我不太喜欢吃蛋糕。”  
月忍俊不禁，因为龙崎露出了生气的表情。男人难以置信地摇了摇头。“在你的生日，”他终于说道。“我们需要蛋糕。如果你不吃，我就吃了。”  
“哦，我想这对你来说已经是个巨大的牺牲了，鉴于你总是嗜糖如命。”  
龙崎耸耸肩，走到电话旁下了订单。“那么，我们就吃蛋糕吧。”他说着坐回了月的身旁。“现在你想要什么礼物？因为我们在这种地方，所以我能做的不多。”  
“我不要礼物，不过……算了，那样不太好。”  
“什么？”  
月靠在椅背上，嘴角挂着一丝笑。“嗯，我希望有一天你能改变对基拉的看法。但我不希望仅仅是因为我的生日而做出让步。这不算真正的胜利。”  
龙崎沉默了一阵，然后非常平静地回答道。“事实上，基拉是一个喜欢评判他人的人。这对我来说无法接受……但是……”  
月的心跳漏了一拍，他等着龙崎说完他的话。男人停顿了大概半秒，但对月来说仿佛过了一个世纪，他紧张地的盯着龙崎的脸，默默在心里催促着。  
“但是……没有什么是非黑即白的。在特殊情况下，我可能会同意你的看法。”  
“……特殊情况？”月的回答仿佛是一个音节一个音节挤出来的。  
“嗯……虽然我们可能永远不知道谁是基拉，但我觉得自己希望……”龙崎清了清嗓子，似乎很难理清自己的思路。“我想，如果基拉是像月一样的人……也许不会那么糟糕。”  
月感觉自己变得口干舌燥。他没说话——一句都没有——只是使劲咽了下唾沫，不知怎么的，总算把一口气呼了出来：“为什么？”  
龙崎抬起脸，露出一丝神秘莫测的笑。“我喜欢你的思维方式。”他言简意赅地答道。  
这时候，月的脑子彻底宕机了，因为他完全不知道该如何回应，幸好这时候一个工作人员把龙崎点的蛋糕端了进来。月目瞪口呆地盯着龙崎吃着手里的蛋糕，还舔了舔嘴唇上的蛋糕屑，同时发出赞许的声音。月知道自己的表情多多少少透露了内心的骚动，因为当龙崎抬起头时，他的脸上上过一丝困惑。  
“你也很想吃吗？”龙崎说完叉起一小块蛋糕，把手伸向月，眼神却有一丝逗弄的意味。“来，我们一起庆祝吧。”  
月看着蛋糕眨眨眼，然后又看向龙崎，他飞快的思绪让他完全没机会冷静下来，清醒地了解现在的情况。这个男人——这个可以某种程度上可以藏在伪装下的让人恼火的男人，但月却享受他的陪伴，这个月曾多次试图向其表明基拉——他自己——做的并不一定是坏事的人，因为他想要赢……而现在，这个人基本上承认了，如果月是基拉就没那么糟……这个男人，月难以置信却不可否认自己被吸引了……这个男人，他愚蠢的唇上挂着那愚蠢的挑逗的笑，给了他一口愚蠢的蛋糕，而月一点也不关心这个，因为他想要做的是——  
_好甜。_  
蛋糕的甜触到味蕾的感觉宛如触电，让他一下回过神来-最重要的是，很明显他吻上了龙崎。  
_什么——_  
他瞪大了双眼，立刻往后跳开了。如果月没有那么惊慌失措，他可能还挺感谢这点，至少这一次，龙崎看起来有些震惊。男人的确是默默地回望着月，眼睛一眨也不眨地，那个叉子还不知所措地悬空在两人之间。  
龙崎张开了嘴但月做不到——他现在应付不了这个。所以他迅速站起身，抓起他的包，大声清了清嗓子。“我忘了——我该走了——”他在门前停了下来，回头望向龙崎，却无法与他产生任何眼神交流，所以他把目光停在了龙崎头顶上方的某个地方。“下周同一时间，嗯？”月想也没想就走了，连等回答的功夫都没有。  
L在房间里踱来踱去——这对他来说非比寻常，但更不寻常的是，他先前点的蛋糕还在桌上，除了他在……之前吃的那一口之外，完全没动过，就在……在……之前。  
_呃。_  
他自然没想过月会吻他。这并非是不可接受的——真的，L已经接受了自己其实挺享受和那个年轻人待在一起的事实，但是……首先，除了辩论之外，月从未表现出任何真正期待他们见面的迹象……而且，情况太复杂了。  
在这里见到月纯属偶然。L只是想在考虑是否让FBI介入基拉的案子之前发泄一下。L几乎是一眼就从NPA最初调查的人员档案中认出了月……甚至在那时候，他就已经对月的相貌有了预感。因此，L试着用这个有利的情况，说了一些刺激真正的基拉底线的话，看看月会作何反应。哦，月会如何反应。  
在那之后的的一个夜晚，他就确定月是基拉。尽管月竭力把自己的观点掩饰得温和，L还是轻易地看透了他。他们后来的所有会面都助长了L的信心。同时，这也是个绝佳的机会，让他深入了解基拉的内心，了解他的逻辑——而且，除了知道基拉如何杀人之外，这就是L最初想知道的。  
实际上，他最初希望自己能找到基拉。但他很快意识到，为了更深入地了解基拉，他必须激怒他，把他逼到极限。这就是为什么他联系了ICPO开始进行调查，为什么他进行了Lind L Tailor的广播，然后与日本警方展开合作。事实上，这从来就无关正义。这是为了他自己。他之前对月说过，它可以接受“月”是“基拉”，这只是部分真相……  
事实上，L在与众多国家合作之后，见证了司法系统的漏洞。事实上，当基拉开始杀第一个人的时候，L有点气恼有些人竟产生这种想法，觉得他们可以根据自己的标准“清洗”这个世界……但是他气的是自己不具备这种能力。其他人都太愚蠢，L已经足够了解了。至少，如果他具备这样的力量，他会恰当使用。  
但月并不愚蠢。  
月无比聪明，几乎和L不相上下，这是真的。月和L的思维方式差不多，通常能和他同一速度得出结论。他们又在很多方面不尽相同，但这只会让L更兴奋。他们激烈地争论基拉的事自然会各抒己见，他是故意想激怒月，因此说的不一定是真心话……但这也让他意识到，他们之间的真正的辩论会有多么激动人心。  
_该死。_  
L紧张地用手挠了挠头发。他到底该怎么做？这个案子陷入了僵局——实际上已经有一段时间了。对他来说，拖延调查更容易一些：他只是想让人们做点无用功，或者几天不回复他们。毕竟，他总是随心所欲。他知道NPA和ICPO开始质疑这个案子为何进展的缓慢了，但他真的不在乎。另外，他一想到月在查找案件信息的时候一无所获，就觉得很好笑。  
月。不过，事情是这样的。如果试图惹毛他是种乐趣的话，那么和月待在一起真的很好。他们已经持续两个月每周见面了。L知道自己不能为了想要了解基拉而为这种行为辩护，但是……他只是想见他。除了他一直努力忽略的吸引力之外，能与一个和他旗鼓相当的人交流并不常见。事实上，他出乎意料地渴望，从他多年来的孤独中有所改变。他真的不想让这个机会溜走……所以他把事情一拖再拖，推迟了他决定该如何处理一切的时刻。  
但是现在，现在月吻了他。他只是像个白痴一样坐在那里。这是一时冲动呢，还是月有什么别的意思呢？L怎么就没料到事情会这样展开？接下来又会发生什么呢？在他离开——逃离——房间之前，月说了下周见面的事，但L真的不确定月是否真的会再来，因为L尚未回应。如果来了，那又会怎样？L不能一直伪装下去。在处理这个案子的同时，他至少还得告诉月一些真相。  
L停止了踱步，把膝盖顶在胸前蹲坐了下来，紧张地啃着指甲。从技术上来说，他知道，如果ICPO开始密切关注这个案子，他随时都可能消失。他得对渡说点什么，但如果L告诉他，最后他某种程度上认同了基拉的做法，他可能连眼皮都不会眨一下。但是月……  
_全搞砸了。_  
他想再次见到月。他想请月与他一起工作。他想告诉月他的真实身份。他想告诉月他的真实想法。他想告诉月，他知道，但他不会反对他。他真的真的想再次亲吻月——而且这次最好有所准备。  
所以L要做到这些——他只需排列好顺序。他从座位上挪了挪身子，伸手去拿那块被遗忘的蛋糕，开始在脑子里罗列下周前要处理的事。  
月不确定是什么让他回到这里的。上周，他说要再见面纯属是习惯使然，也是因为那个时候他的大脑已经失去了理智思考的能力……当时说真的，再见面又有什么用呢？龙崎很可能不想再见他了，如果他真的想再见他，那就真的尴尬了。毕竟，很难读懂龙崎的情绪。  
_但如果他只是有点惊讶而已呢？_  
月眨了眨眼，有摇摇头。如果不是在公众场合，他会叫出声的，因为，真的，他不该想这些。他这整整一周的时间，时而为自己破坏了这完美的关系而感到气恼；时而又抱有着希望；也许他走得太匆忙了，而且龙崎并没有生他的气——也许他甚至——  
_停下。别想了。_  
这太荒谬了。他可是基拉。和龙崎见面不过是让他从失望中解脱罢了，但他没必要继续下去，他当然不需要这件事来让他分心。这件“极具吸引力”的事必须停止——他要专注于他的新世界，特别是他在父亲的笔记本电脑上发现一些令人困惑的新情报的时候，例如与ICPO的一次大型会议。根据这句话的意思，月可能要重新好好想想。  
另外，龙崎已经迟到超过15分钟了。他似乎是不可能来了。  
“你觉得你的约会对象放你鸽子了？”  
月心里咒骂着，冷冷地瞪了一眼死神所在的方向。在公共场合，他不能让死神滚蛋，但他很擅长用眼神传达他的想法。他通常很喜欢和琉克在一起，但最近几个星期，琉克的嘲笑越来越多，月的忍耐到了极限。  
幸运的是，琉克似乎明白了他的意思，并穿墙离开了——他的笑声出奇地安静，好像已经感觉到自己把月逼到极限了。月看着他离开，试图忽视内心的失落，因为他实际上开始考虑琉克说的话了。他看了看表，决定再等十分钟就离开。他们从未交换过电话号码，这很糟糕，但月觉得，如果无论如何龙崎都要放他鸽子，这也没什么区别。  
过了一阵，月叹了口气，拿起他的包，准备离开，并在心里责怪自己不经思考就采取行动。但当他抬头的时候，看见了熟悉的面孔从门外冲了进来，显然他是上气不接下气。他的目光撞上了龙崎的，月发誓那男人显然是松了一口气的模样。他们俩谁都没说话，但月还是走到柜台前要了一个包间。他们都拿了点饮料，然后略带紧张地沉默得走进了包间。  
月把包扔在座位上，把饮料放在桌上，但他没有坐下。他把目光从龙崎身上稍稍移开，觉得自己实在是很难为情。“我还以为你不来了呢。”他平静地说。  
“很抱歉，我得处理一些重要的事，而且时间比我预想得长了。但是，真的，我……”龙崎靠近了一步，想要抓住月的视线。当月看向他的时候，有点吃惊，因为这是他见过龙崎最有表情的一次。这个男人通常让人读不懂，但现在他的脸上有一种明显的温柔和真诚。“我想再见你。”  
“噢……”月简单地答道，他咬住嘴唇，努力让自己不笑出声，因为他过去整整一周说抱有的那种期盼又回来缠着他了。  
“但是……在说这件事之前，”龙崎的嘴角闪过一丝嘲弄的笑。“我得告诉你一件事。我没有……对你完全坦率，我希望你能理解。”  
月的心中顿时警铃大作，希望再次破灭了。这是什么意思？他又在说他的名字的事吗？如果——不，即便这是一个圈套，月也从来没说过什么能让人抓住把柄的话，所以应该无关吧——  
龙崎打断了他的思绪，他看上去显然也很紧张。“那么……我要说的是，不过，月，你记得我上周说的话吗？关于基拉的。”  
_上周？_  
月对龙崎干巴巴地眨了眨眼，提到基拉并没有让他平静下来。但是，当他凝视着龙崎深邃的黑眼睛时，他又突然想起来了。  
_“我想，如果基拉是像月一样的人……也许不会那么糟糕。”_  
龙崎一定是从他的眼神中看出来了这点，因为他没有重复他的问题。“好吧。我希望你能记住这句话。因为我是认真的。”  
月缓缓地点了点头，然后扬起眉毛，默默催促着龙崎说点他想听的话，因为这快把他逼疯了。  
“那么，”龙崎深吸了一口气。“真相是，我是L。”  
_世界静止了。_  
_什么？_  
_不可能。_  
_他不可能是。_  
月的思绪如一团乱麻。他开始感到头晕脑胀，但不知为何，龙崎——L？——仍然直勾勾地盯着他，这让他有些不知所措。他真没时间去想这到底是有多讽刺，因为他的脑子里一直在重播他们之间的所有谈话，试图回想自己有没有说过什么会给自己带来麻烦的话。他责怪自己是个十足的白痴，竟和一个陌生人争论基拉的事。这就是这几个月来案件没有什么进展的原因吗？因为L已经开始亲自调查他了？  
但那天晚上L是如何知道月在哪里的呢？他是不是已经猜到了，然后跟踪他到这来的？但是，出于什么理由呢？月很确定当时没有什么直接指向他的证据——而且从技术上来说，除了他某种程度上为基拉的立场进行了辩护之外，无论他们谈过什么都不可能有实质性的证据指向他。也许龙崎只是在诈他——出于某种原因的怀疑，想试探他的反应。  
“月？”  
月注意到自己开始呼吸急促，便试图重新控制住自己的身体。他一般都很擅长保持镇定，但他意识到，在龙崎身边自己已经开始放松警惕了，而且——  
“月。记得我说的吗？”  
龙崎更加坚定了，这让他混乱的思绪稍稍清醒了一些。他确实领会了龙崎的意思，他的表情仍旧温柔而真诚，尽管现在带有一丝担忧。  
_他说什么来着。_  
“ _如果基拉是像月君一样的人的话……”_  
月觉得自己清醒了一些，尽管他仍然非常困惑，而且处于恐惧之中。他使劲地咽了口唾沫，深呼吸了几次，试图控制住自己，直到他认为自己能够讲话了。“我需要你解释一下你想说什么。”  
龙崎似乎松了口气，大声地呼了口气之后，把一只手搭在了月的肩上，示意他坐下。他们紧挨着彼此坐下了，龙崎摆出了他一贯的坐姿，双手抱着膝盖。他抬起头，微微一笑。“我想说得是，我知道你是谁。事实上，我从一开始就知道——但在你再次胡来之前，我不会逮捕你或者做什么其他事的。”  
月眯起眼睛，稍微平静了些，思路也更清晰了。不管这家伙是不是L，他都不可能有任何指认月的确凿证据。而且月并不打算回应他，所以他保持沉默。  
龙崎叹了口气。“你不相信我。数据。”他把手伸进了包里，拿出一个小型笔记本电脑。“也许这个能有所帮助。”男人说着，打开了一个月不能再熟悉的界面——这是他父亲的办公电脑。月睁大了双眼，因为这证明了龙崎真的是L，不是在跟他闹着玩——但他依旧保持沉默，让他继续下去。“我知道你一直在黑他的电脑。”他的声音带有一丝玩味，“无论如何，你应该想知道这个ICPO会议到底是干什么的对吧。我可以告诉你，现在它就是我迟到的原因。我没参加，但我还是想去看看，因为……好吧，我想你该自己看看。”  
月探出身子，看着他父亲最新的调查记录。他把它们读了三遍，因为这说不通。L已经把他从案件中划出去了？他被排除嫌疑了？  
_什么？_  
“我发了一条信息说，我基本上已经找到了所有我想要的东西，所有已经没必要继续追究这个案子了。然后我关闭了所有和NPA与ICPO建立的联系网路，这样他们就不能再联系我了。没人可以。只有我联系他们。”龙崎——L——该死的，这太奇怪了——他的嘴角挂着自鸣得意的笑，刹那间，月觉得自己真想吻他。  
_呃——别想了！_  
此外，这仍然证明不了什么。这依旧可能是个陷阱。  
“还是不相信我，是么？”L轻声问道，他拿起一张叠好的纸，递给了月。“这里。说实话，我真的很想知道你是怎么做到的，但你可以等到你真正相信我并不反对你的时候再说。”  
月犹豫的接过，打开了那张纸。他眨了眨眼——这是一张名单，上面有照片。这些名字很眼熟；月记得自己在寻找罪犯的时候看到过他们，但是从来都没有任何照片。他抬起头，怀疑地看着L。  
“几年前，我参与了一个人口贩卖团伙的案子。显然，我找出了所有成员，但结果是他们几乎都与那个国家的政府有很深层的联系。他们没有被起诉，身份还得到了保护。这让我很生气——我的电脑没能挺过那个案子。”  
“什么？”  
“我……可能是沮丧地踢了它一脚，然后它撞到了墙上。”L耸耸肩。  
“不是，等等——”这不是月想问的。“你……你是说……？”  
L对他笑了。“从我们到这之后，我就说什么来着？是的，我并不反对你，夜神月——基拉。我想找到你……因为我必须知道谁拥有这种力量。说实话，我很嫉妒。通过这个……解决案件……我觉得不错，我喜欢谜题，但当你解开之后却什么都没改变，就很让人沮丧。”  
“我……能理解。”毕竟，看到自己父亲所做的工作毫无意义，肯定是他成为基拉的原因之一。“但是……原谅我，但到目前为止，你都未表现出对基拉的支持，无论是作为龙崎还是L。”月仍然没有真正相信他。  
“嗯，好吧。我明白如果我继续躲着，就不可能找到你。我只能激怒你——你知道，这很管用。”他又露出了那种自信的笑容——为什么看起来那么合适？“但是，在这撞见你纯属巧合。我有一堆嫌疑人，但我已经对你有所预感了。我本打算让大家和我一起，但这时候我遇到了你，我就知道没必要了。我承认，这既是为了证实我的怀疑，也是为了取乐。但是本质上，我认同你的思想。这就是为什么我上周那么说——如果你持有这种能力，那么我没什么意见。”  
月的脑袋有点发懵，他把头倚在墙上，试图整理一下自己的思绪。他一直和龙崎在一起，受到了挑战，怀疑，争论——实际上他是一直和L在一起——L。L其实一直没想阻止他，结果却发现了他。L——甚至，支持他。所以，其实L——  
“这样可以了吗？”L凑上前轻声问道，想抓住月的注意力。  
月瞥了他一眼，淡淡地吐了口气。“是的。我觉得。我不知道。有太多事要想清楚，说实话，我不确定我能不能完全相信你。”  
“我明白了。慢慢来。”L挪了挪身子，直到他们的肩碰在了一起，不知怎么的，月发现他们紧挨着彼此。  
_这是不是意味着……_  
月深吸了一口气，他的后脑勺仍靠在墙上。“喂……你告诉我这些，是想怎样？”  
他感觉到了龙崎的转变，他能想象男人啃指甲的样子，就像他平时那样。“嗯，说实话，我希望我们能讨论一下基拉和你的计划。然后，我想我们可以找到一个合适的合作方式。我有资源，你有能力——顺带一提，讨论了这么多案子我还是很好奇你是否足以与我共事。”  
月的轻笑起来，这一切都是那么离奇；他觉得自己好像是发高烧做了一场梦。“如果有人告诉我，在Lind L Tailor的节目播出之后，L想和基拉合作……”他自言自语地坐直了身子，微微转向L，用怀疑的眼神看了他一眼。“而且……关于……”  
L的笑几乎是羞怯的，这是月从未见过的表情。“我想该轮到我问你是不是认真的了。”男人说道。  
“我说真的。”月的回答比他的本意快得多，他一边咒骂着自己，心一边砰砰直跳。至少这让L的笑容不是那么犹豫了。  
“在这种情况下……我会说，我不反对它会如何发展。”L的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下几乎在闪光——当然，月绝对没有注意到这个细节。  
“好吧。”月回应着L的笑。他的目光在再次落在男人的唇上，他不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，心里在想，能不能再吻我一次——就现在。  
不幸的是，L站起身去拿遥控器，打断了这思绪。当L开始按按钮的时候，月怀疑地看着他。“我们应该庆祝一下。”L感觉月在盯着自己，便平淡地说道。  
“什么？”  
“好吧，我们已经在这里见面好几个月了，现在我才想起来我从没有听过你唱歌。就像我第一次说的，以为你在门口偷听，所以这样才公平。现在应该就是最佳时机吧。”L把麦克风递给月，月真不知道自己该生气还是大笑。  
“你不是认真的——”  
“我一向很严肃。”L微笑着回敬道，嘴里却说着相反的话。月不情不愿地拿起了麦克风，L伸出另一只手把月拉到了自己身边。“另外，我知道你很喜欢这首歌。”他补充道。  
当L选的歌的歌名出现在屏幕上时，月抬起头——The Beginning,是ONE OK ROCK的歌——他第一天晚上听到L唱的那首。这倒算挺浪漫的——但是，月当然不会关心这些。  
他无奈地摇摇头，决定照做。L仍然握着他的手，当这首歌开始的时候，月主动地和他十指相握。他从男人那里得到了一个相当激动的微笑，一种柔和的温情慢慢传遍他的胸膛。

  
_Just give me a reason_  
_To keep my heart beating_  
_Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms_

  
月不由自主地注意到他们的声音听起来是那么和谐——不知怎么的，他想起了两人一起讨论案件的时候，他们是多么协调一致。他不知道他们现在计划的事是否也能如此……L已经暗示他许多连月自己都不曾考虑的事——但现在他迫切想要的东西唾手可得了……  
他想，他们会是合作伙伴——一起解决案子，一起做基拉的工作，虽然似乎不是那么专业的合伙人。  
月转头看向L，停下了唱歌，让自己能好好听听L的声音。深沉而悠扬，似乎在月体内回响，他希望给整个房间都是安静的，这样他就能好好听他的声音了。  
为什么这个男人的一切都这么吸引我呢？一开始那个“讨人厌的怪胎”到哪去了？

  
_I'll risk everything if it's for you_  
_A whisper into the night_  
_Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_

  
真见鬼，从他们第一次见面以来，事情发生了转变又有什么关系呢？重点是此时此地——此时此刻，月觉得他今晚唱的够多了。  
他把麦克风放在了桌上，L向他投去询问的目光时，他迅速地把手搂向男人的后颈，两人的嘴唇碰在了一起。这次，L几乎是僵住了一秒，然后俯身吻住了他，搂住了月的腰把他拉近。  
“你连一首歌都等不了。”L在月的唇边揶揄道。  
“闭嘴。”月喘着气说。他扔掉了另一个麦克风，把L推倒在座位上，跨坐在L身上，再次咬住了他的唇。L对于月的吻温柔地笑了，然后热切地吻了回去，手抚上月的臀部。  
月知道自己今晚相信L是在冒险，但直觉告诉他，自己做了正确的选择，他通常相信自己的直觉。在这个昏暗的卡拉OK包间里，他感觉自己已经抵达了世界之巅，他热情地吻着世界上最棒的侦探，他们对彼此坦露了如此多的的秘密，并决定联手。月作为基拉已经做了很多，但与L结盟将会帮自己清除许多障碍。他的新世界已经触手可及了，这才仅仅是个开始而已。  
L将一只手滑进月的衬衫，月呻吟了一声，他的脑子又开始发懵了——只是这次很兴奋，他不想停下。他在L的膝上挪动了一下，把自己所有的想法和计划都暂时抛之脑后，专注于感官上的刺激。这是另一个开始，月同样好奇和兴奋的开始。当他被男人令人陶醉的抚摸所征服时，他再次热烈地回之一吻，背后仍放着那首被遗忘的歌。

  
_Look how far we've made it_  
_The pain I can't escape it_  
_It finally begins_

**Author's Note:**

> 作者note  
> 非常感谢您的阅读！我希望你喜欢这篇一发完（笑）  
> 如果有人想要听他们唱的那首歌，在这里哦  
> The beginning—ONE OK ROCK  
> 最后我省去了日语歌词的部分，因为和故事有点不符合，但我很喜欢日语和英语交杂的歌曲（我很喜欢他们的歌）  
> 月对L的声音的反应就如同我在日本听音乐剧里L的声音时的反应一样——我永远忘不了他的声音I’M NOT SORRY  
> 很多时候，我都觉得给琉克的戏份太少有点遗憾（> \- <）但是已经足够了。我相信他也会被这种发展逗乐的。


End file.
